


Brohm Collection of Oneshots

by DeluctOtuChan



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Real Person Fiction, Youtubers
Genre: AUs, Anal Sex, Angst, Daddy Kink, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Multi, Other, Prompt Fic, Smut, monster au, rainbow six siege au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9403010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeluctOtuChan/pseuds/DeluctOtuChan
Summary: Hello! This is my Brohms from wattpad & tumblr. It's just random requests, prompts, or ideal oneshots I've made, so I hope you all enjoy! If you want something feel free to comment.





	1. Movies & Colds {Fluff}

This was requested by Anon on tumblr, so please enjoy! ~Deluct~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ryan, I don't think you shoul–*Sneeze* ACHOO!" Bryce sneezed into his tissue, his body violently jerking in the process. It was a cold day with a constant snow storm outside, and every other day, it rains, making it icy.

 

"Maybe you shouldn't have played in all that snow Brycey," Ohm said while Bryce threw his tissue into the trash, passing him another one (AN: Another one).

"You're the one who came up with the idea!" Bryce shot back, Ohm just shook his head.

"Uh-Huh, whatever you say Bryce."

"As I was saying, I don't think you should be around me if I'm sick," Bryce had a concern look upon his face. He sneezed again, blowing his nose and threw another tissue into the trash can.

"I'll be fine! Plus, what type of boyfriend would I be if I didn't take care of you?" Ryan wiggled his eyebrows when he said 'boyfriend'.

"An annoying one."

"Hey! You don't mean that!" Ryan whined. Bryce just rolled his eyes and reached over to grab his glass of water off the coffee table.

"If you're going to stay here with me, can you at least turn on a movie and cuddle me please?" Bryce begged cutely, giving Ohm puppy eyes.

"Fine, fine. Which one?"

"Oh, oh! Lion King!"

"Really Bryce?" Ohm questioned sarcastically.

"Hey, don't judge man." Bryce waited for Ryan to come back to the couch. As Ryan sat he quickly turn Bryce's head and kissed him on the lips, Bryce pulled away.

"Ryan! You're going to get sick!"

 

"No I won't, I'll be fine."

 

~Extra Ending!~~2 days later~~

"See? I told you would get sick," Bryce scolded softly.  
"Shut up."


	2. Baking In Flour {Fluff}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say the boys get a bit messy :D

It was a casual day with our two favorite youtubers, Bryce and Ohm. With their spirit high and beyond the void of despair, so let their day begin here.

"Ryan, can I ask you something?" Bryce walked into Ohm's recording room, wearing an apron and a headband to hold his hair up.

"What is it Brycey?" Ohm turned around in his computer chair. He softly rubbed his chin, looking at Bryce in curiosity.

"I was wondering if you would like to bake a cake with me?" Not to sure of himself, Bryce seemed slightly confused. For a second, it seemed like he was arguing to himself, then the famous sweet angel-like smile came back onto his face.

"I don't know Bryce, it depends....."

"It's gonna be a chocolate cakeeeee!" Bryce sang in a sing-song voice.

" *Sigh* Fine, you got me there, I'll be out in 5 minutes, okay?" Ryan gave into Bryce's question, and with that, Bryce happily skipped out of the room.

 

~~5 minutes~~

"Bryce! I'm ready to bake!" Ryan called out from the hallway, slowing making his way into the living room (the TV passes, and he's home bound dundundundun~!).

"In here!" Bryce called back, you could see his shadow moving around the kitchen. As Ohm made his way into the kitchen, he could see Bryce already putting the first few ingredients in.

"Hey! I thought you were gonna bake with me!" Ohm pointed out.

"You were taking too long!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah Ohm." An idea came to Ryan as Bryce kept putting some other ingredients in."Ryan, can you pass the flour?"

"Why of course Bryce~!" Quietly, Ohm grabbed a handful of flour then walked behind Bryce slowly. Bryce turned around to only be met with flour in his face, luckily he had closed his eyes.

"WHAT THE HECK OHM?!?" Bryce yelled, wiping his face. Ohm chuckled and howled loudly to be only be smacked in the face with flour, a surprised expression came shortly after.

"OH YOU'RE ON BRYCE!!" Ryan quickly recovered, throwing more flour on Bryce. In the end, it end with a huge mess ; small chaste kisses that were shared here and there.


	3. I'll always be here to support you {Slight Angst/ Fluff}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryce sat in his bedroom he shares with Ohm, reading the comments on his latest video. Lately, he's been receiving a lot of hate, not by his fans, but by Ohm's and Cartoonz's, and by Delirious' fans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bryce is receiving hate in dis one ;-;  
> P.s - Bryce is cussing in dis one as well

"You're a faggot!"  
"Why do you even play with Delirious, Cartoonz, and Ohm?"  
"You talk too much. Don't you ever shut up?"

Bryce sat in his bedroom he shares with Ohm, reading the comments on his latest video. Lately, he's been receiving a lot of hate, not by his fans, but by Ohm's and Cartoonz's, and by Delirious' fans. Softly, Bryce shut his laptop and walked out of the bedroom. He went downstairs and entered the kitchen, opening the fridge. He grabbed himself a can of mountain dew and opened it, taking a sip. Ryan quietly crept into the kitchen and made his way behind Bryce, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Hey Brycey, whatcha doing?" Ryan asked, rubbing circles into Bryce's hips.

"Nothing...." Bryce answered quietly.

"Are you okay?" Ryan turned Bryce around, staring into his eyes.

"Okay? Really Ohm? Okay?!? I'M NOT OKAY!!" Bryce blew up at Ohm, rage filling him. He pinched the bridge of his nose, stepping away from Ryan. "ALL I DO IS GET HATE REPEATEDLY FROM YOUR FANS, CARTOONZ'S, DELIRIOUS', AND DO YOU GUYS DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT?! NO! YOU FUCKING DON'T!" After Bryce finished his rant, he broke down in front of Ohm, sobbing and sliding down to the floor.

"Shh, I got you." Ohm said, sitting on the floor as well while wrapping his arms around Bryce tightly. He slowly started to rock them both in a slow pace."Hey..I'm sorry I didn't notice sooner, ok? I'll tell them about it," Ohm said, a slight glare of anger in his eyes. "They shouldn't hating on you like that, you're too perfect."

"But what if they start hating on you more, or you lose subscribers?" Bryce replied back. He had calm down and his crying reduced to small sniffles, his eyes looked puffy and red. Ryan just gave a sigh and shook his head.

"It doesn't matter, you are more important, and they should know that," He stated firmly before continuing. "They shouldn't be hurting someone I love, that isn't acceptable and I'm willing to deal with them, okay?" Ryan looked deeply into Bryce's ocean eyes and gave him a soft smile.

"Okay," Bryce gave a small smile back and leaned into Ohm's shoulder. "And Ohmie?"

"Yeah Brycey?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Bryce."


	4. The Rabbit is Out of The Hat {Slight Smut/ Fluff}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dis is my Halloween prompt from 2016. It has 5 shippings which are: H2OVanoss, Terrornuckel, Minicat, Daithi De Calibre, and Basically & Droidd but they're best friends. So enjoy!

It was a spooky night, and all was out for a simple fright. We have our favorite friends gathered at the Wrecker residence. With Delirious, Vanoss, Basically, Nogla, Lui, Wildcat, Droidd, Mini, Moo, and Terroriser were there, even Bryce. They planned on having a good night of trick-or-treating and a party, which Delirious said it was going to be the 'shit'.  
"What do you mean you're not coming?!"  
"I'm sorry Delirious, but I have other things to do. I'll tell you this....If I finish early, I'll come over okay?"  
"Alright, see you then man." Delirious hung up his phone, setting it down on the coffee table.  
"So is Cartoonz coming over or no?" Evan asked him. Both him and Delirious were playing some Mario Kart before Cartoonz called. Evan was dressed as his GTA character "Bat-Owl," while Jonathan was dressed as the Trapper from Dead By Daylight, but with his custom skin.  
"Nah, but he'll probably show up if he finishes up whatever he's doing," Delirious replied back before starting up the game again.  
\---------------------------  
"Seriously though, just imagine a random dude showing up in the bathroom stall every time you went to go grab the toilet paper, wouldn't that scare the living shit out of you?"  
"That would be disturbing, Tyler. Like you would be finishing your shit, then reach out for the toilet paper and he would appear! Making you shit again! *laughs* "  
"Exactly!" Wildcat replied back to Mini, they were sitting outside on the porch. Tyler was dressed as his GTA character, but it was pimped out, and Craig was dressed as Mario. Suddenly, they heard a loud clank besides the porch, and Mini jumped while Wildcat stood up quickly. "WHO THE FUCK IS THERE?!" Yelled Wildcat. Both of them heard snickering then laughter as Moo and Terroriser walked out in front of them.  
"Goddammit!" Craig slapped the arm of the porch bench.  
"Aw! You two should've seen the looks on your faces! Priceless!" Brian laughed even harder; Brock snorted. Moo was dressed as Link but more of a Toon Link and Terroriser....Well...He was dressed as Terminator, Delirious had begged and begged him.  
"Oh shut the fuck up, fuccbois!" Tyler yelled at them.  
\----------------------------  
"Droidd there is no fucking way that's possible!"  
"Yes it is Marcel!" Droidd argued back. Droidd and Marcel were arguing on a random subject that no one knows about. Basically was dressed as Finn The Human (Gmod), while Droidd.....No one knew exactly, but he was just random.  
\---------------------------  
"Are you guys ready yet?"  
"No! Me and Bryce will be down soon!" Ohm called back to Nogla.  
"What was that Nogla? Just that silent 'Are you guys ready?' It sounded like a mouse!" Lui laughed, mocking Nogla.  
"Hey don't be mean man!" Nogla softly replied back. Nogla was dressed as Zoidburg (Gmod) and Lui dressed as his GTA character as well. Lui didn't know what to dress as, so he copied Vanoss and Wildcat.  
\--------------------------  
"Brycey! Are you finished?" Ohm softly knocked on the door and asked. Ryan was dressed as a magician, his beard nicely trimmed, and a top hat that sat on his head. He didn't know what Bryce was gonna be because he would always say 'It's a secret!' or 'Not now!'  
Bryce looked at himself in the mirror and blushed. He was dressed as a playboy bunny with white stockings and black heels; also with blond bunny ears and tail to match. Bryce didn't really plan on trick-or-treating, but he promised the guys he would walk around with them. So Bryce decided to look good for the occasion and wanted to match with Ryan. Sadly, he didn't have a magician costume as well, so decided to dress up like a bunny you would see; getting pulled out of a hat.  
"Bryce, the guys are gonna leave without us. I told them we'll catch up, is that okay?" Ohm asked again.  
"Yeah! That's fine!" Bryce said. He gave himself one last look in the mirror before stepping out of the bathroom. "How do I look?"  
Ryan turned around, finally seeing Bryce. His jaw dropped and eyes widened. Ohm thought Bryce looked cute and especially hot, he felt heat rise to cheeks.  
"Well?"  
"Y-you look good. Really good," Ohm stated, making Bryce blush even deeper.  
"Uh, thanks." A heavy silence filled the room, making it awkward for the both of them. Suddenly, an idea popped into Ohm's head, and he smirked. "Ryan, why are you smirking?"  
"Oh no reason~!" Ohm quickly walked up to Bryce and pinned him to the wall.Bryce gasped loudly, his breathing becoming shallow. Ryan kissed him hard on the lips, one of his hands moving down to Bryce's waist. Bryce moaned into the kiss and started to squirm, wanting to get out of his grasp. They pulled apart, gasping for air.  
"Ryan.....Let me go, we're going to be late," Bryce panted out, squirming even more.  
"Oh you're not gonna get off the hook the easily...Now, isn't there a better way to ask?" Ohm teased.  
"Ryan."  
"Bryce."  
"Let me go."  
"Come on, you know better than that Brycey~!"  
" *Sigh* Daddy...Please let me go." Bryce whined, his knees bucked slightly.  
"Are you going to listen?"  
"Y-yes..."  
"Then who do you belong to?"  
"You."  
"And who are you only going to listen to?"  
"Only y-you, Daddy."  
"That's right baby." Ryan replied before they both heard a snort in the doorway. Instantly, Ohm let go of Bryce and Bryce quickly stood up straight; the gang was there with weird faces.  
"H-how long have you guys been standing there?" Bryce stuttered.  
"Long enough for me to arrive!" Cartoonz squeezed his way into the room, placing a hand on Ohm's shoulder. "So daddy~, huh?"  
"Shut up."  
"Aw~! Don't be like that Ohm," Delirious joined in on the fun. Everyone started laughing beside Bryce and Ryan.  
"At least I don't scream to the whole world 'I'm going to cum'!" Bryce roasted Delirious.  
"S-shut up!" Delirious stuttered and Evan just blushed, laughing even harder.  
"Alright, alright everybody! Let's get going," Cartoonz pushed everyone, even Ohm and Bryce, outside of the room.  
"Yeah!"  
\-----------------------------Extra Ending~!-------------------------------  
Ohm watched as the guys made their way up to the door, with the children, to get candy. Him and Bryce were standing on the sidewalk waiting.  
"Hey Bryce?"  
"Yeah Ohm?"  
"After this, you wanna see a few tricks?"  
"What do you mean 'a few' tricks?"  
"You know...The one where the magician pulls the rabbit out of the hat." Ryan purred, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Bryce lightly blushed and rolled his eyes.  
"Sounds great."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make a smut part to it, idk ;)


	5. Shopping Jealousy {Fluff} Part 1

"So where are we headed first, Bryce?" Ohm leaned over the cart casually. They were at the store, having a exciting day, more like calm.

"Uhhh, first I have to stop by the electronics to get a new laptop, since you SPILT iced tea on it!"

"I said I was sorry!" Ohm giggled nervously. Bryce just rolled his eyes and led the way through the store. "Should I get this one or the other one? Ryan, what do think? Ryan?" Bryce turned around, Ohm wasn't behind him but was kind enough to leave the cart. "Gosh-danggit Ohm!"

Bryce bought the one he thought suited him, then searched over in the next aisle.

" *giggle* You're good at this mister!"

"You're not too bad yourself kid," Bryce heard a familiar voice in the next aisle, which he peered over; to see Ohm playing with a young boy at the Wii U Stand.

"Oh, hey Bryce. I'm just hanging out with Mac here! Say hi!"

"Hi Bryce!"

"Uh, hi!" Bryce simply blinked in disbelief, shaking his head. The two were playing Sonic All Star Racing Transformed. Ryan was playing as Metal Sonic while Mac played as Tails, and he was pretty good with him. The game went on for a solid 7 - 9 minutes before Mac won the race in 1st place with Ohm coming in 3rd.

"That was a good game there, Mac."

"You too! Mr......Um....."

"Ohm, you can call me Ohm."

"Okay Ohm!"

"Mac~! Sweetie it's time to go!" A female voice called from a couple aisles over.

"Oh! I have to go, bye Ohm! Bye Bryce!" Mac ran off to catch up with his mother.

"Bye!" They both replied in unison, then Bryce turned to Ryan with a skeptical face.

"Hm? You wanna play?"

"What?" Bryce questioned.

"Sonic Racing! Do you wanna play a round?"

"Why???"

"Because I didn't get to play a round with you, come on! I bet you can't beat me Brycey!"

" *Sigh* Guess I have no choice, you're on!" Bryce stood next to Ohm with the other controller, starting the competitive gameplay.

~~~~~~20 minutes later~~~~~~

"Oh baby!"

"Ryan, guess what?"

"What?"

"Get freakin' blue shelled!"

"Oh no! Goddammit Bryce!"

"Yeah!" Bryce raised his arms in excitement and victory, an angelic smile lighting his face. They both put the controllers back and stepped away from the stand. "Aw man, gg Bryce gg."

"Yep! I think it's time to go, after all, we're going to be recording in an hour."

"True, let's go checkout then." Bryce pushed the cart away from the electronics & games; Ohm following behind like an adorable puppy. Finally, they made it to a line that wasn't too full of people, some which were filled with salty people.


	6. Shopping Jealousy {Fluff} Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation from last time! :D

~2 minutes later~

"Next please!" The cashier called out, she was a brunette with a horrible hair dye, a bright red that looked like a hot pink. She was chewing gum, and smacking her lips, then twirled her hair repeatedly. She wasn't bad looking at all, but had that bitchy attitude which would usually annoy people. Bryce walked to the front, near the cash register, while Ryan loaded the items.  
"Hello there~!" The cashier flirted, pulling down the front of her shirt.  
"Uh, hi." Bryce innocently replied, waiting patiently.  
"Bryce, we forgot something, so I'll be right back." Ryan quickly left to fetch the item while Bryce simply nodded.  
"So why do you hang with that old fart?" The cashier spat.  
"Excuse me?"  
"What is he? Your dad or something?"  
"No, he's my boyfriend."  
" *snort* Wow! You could totally score way better!"  
"So?"  
"So why don't you ditch him and be with me? I'll show you a good time ;) " The cashier grabbed Bryce by the collar of his shirt, their noses almost touching.  
"Excuse me miss, what do you think you're doing?" Ohm was standing next to Bryce and pulled him back, holding him around the waist. The cashier gave Ohm a death glare and said, "Whatever the fuck I want, and what are you going to do about it?"  
That's when Ohm tipped Bryce back, planting a kiss to his lips. A loud gasp came from the cashier; they pulled away and Bryce's face was flushed a bright red.  
"I suggest you cash us out before I call your manager," Ryan casually replied, he wasn't blushing at all. The cashier shook in anger, but cashed them out without a reply.  
They both walked out of the store; Bryce turned to Ohm with teasing face.  
"What?" Ohm asked.  
"You."  
"What about me?"  
"You were jealous Ohmie~!" Bryce sung out, giving him a cute face (teasing intensifies).  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Ryan mumbled while opening the car trunk and setting the bags in.  
"Come on~ you were totally jealous!"  
"Fine, fine, I was jealous, but only because she was hitting on you." Ohm stated, giving in.  
"And~?"  
"And because she called me old."  
"She has a point."  
"Hey!"  
"I'm joking! You're not dust yet," Bryce joked.  
"Wooow. Love you too Brycey," Ryan sarcastically rolled his eyes.  
"Seriously though, I love you Ryan."  
" *chuckles* I love you too Bryce, I love you too."


	7. A Magic Trick for Two {Smut}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sounds great," Bryce replied that night of trick-or-treating with a faint blush; little did he know in that moment Ohm would throw him over his shoulder, rushing back home to perform a magic trick. It was quite the sly trick. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't finished it completely, but do know I'll be adding/editing on it more :D

"Sounds great," Bryce replied that night of trick-or-treating with a faint blush; little did he know in that moment Ohm would throw him over his shoulder, rushing back home to perform a magic trick. It was quite the sly trick.  
\---------------  
The two lovers had finally made it back to the residence, bodies pressed close together as they busted through the door; stumbling slightly into the living room, lips against lips in a heated battle. Bryce let out a moan as Ohm unzipped the playboy outfit and slid his hands down to the blond's ass, giving it a firm squeeze. Without hesitation, Ryan lifted Bryce up and carried him up to the bedroom, kick the door open; pushing the younger onto the bed.

"R-Ryan..." Bryce moaned as Ohm kissed and nipped at his neck, leaving love bites that would surely show the next day, but he didn't care because it showed how dominate the older was. The younger pulled off the top hat, then tugged at the shirt and tie Ohm was wearing. Ohm gave a small nod in confirmation, removing the tie and slowly unbuttoning his shirt as a tease. In annoyance, Bryce moved his hands away and undid them swiftly himself.

"Someone's eager~" Ryan purred in Bryce's ear, licking the shell of it.  
"Maybe you should work faster," Bryce replied before crashing their lips together once more. Ryan removed the rest of Bryce's costume, but only leaving him in his bunny ears, white stockings, and black heels, which he would never admit, but he loved seeing the young in heels because it always defined how beautiful Bryce really was. Slowly he kissed down Bryce's torso, finally reaching his anticipating


	8. An Autumn Morning {Fluff}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blond woke from his deep slumber, comfortable, he arose in a wide stretch. Outside the house, the pale sun shines through the blinds and mother nature glistened understand its rays with in the cold frost, for it was autumn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a smol one-shot I made, but I'm currently sick tho. Sad day. ;-;

The blond woke from his deep slumber, comfortable, he arose in a wide stretch. Outside the house, the pale sun shines through the blinds and mother nature glistened understand its rays with in the cold frost, for it was autumn. The blonde looked down at his brunette lover, who was cuddling deeper into the covers cutely, and smiled at his radiance.  
The mornings would usually start off quiet for the two since both had different sleeping schedules, Ryan, was usually be the one to wake up in the mornings. Due to the fact he had to take & watch over Buddy, since after all, Buddy was his best friend plus he was getting older. Bryce, wasn't exactly your morning person, in fact, the younger enjoyed sleeping in unless there was something planned that morning, but today it seemed he had a slight change in plans.  
Eventually, the other had woken up in a deep haze. Mumbling obviously about needing to use the restroom and stumbled quickly into the shared bathroom. Bryce laughed quietly and simply went into the kitchen, making a small delectable breakfast. Bryce soon felt two strong arms wrap around his waist, feeling soft hair brushing against the neck, tickling him slightly.  
"Good morning Ry," Bryce turned around, giving a soft peck to Ryan's cheeks. Then lingering longer with a kiss to the lips. Ryan gave a drowsy smile before giving a small smooch of his own. "Morning Brycey."  
"I was wondering if you would like to go for a walk in the park, it's been awhile since we've gone for fresh air," Bryce suggested while turning off the stove-top. Ohm was silent for a bit, trying to process the question. Finally, he had came to a decision.  
"Sure, we can also take Buddy out with us too." Bryce hummed in agreement as he filled two plates before sitting at the table. It was days like this, where the two had sat comfortably in silence; basking in each other's presence. Soon finishing their meals, they stepped out into the outside world with their small companion,Buddy, and made way to the park.  
The air was fresh and lively as the sun heated to their backs; the city sung its tune loudly. The two found a bench to sit on while releasing Buddy into the enclosed area to play around. Ryan grabbed By Bryce's hand, giving it a small squeeze of delight. Bryce squeezed back and rubbed his thumb over Ohm's knuckles sweetly. No words were shared for they didn't need any, watching the trees sway to the breeze and the leaves falling gingerly to the ground. It was a relaxing sight to experience, to fall together calmly.  
"Ryan, I have something to ask you." The question had spewed out on its own. Ohm was slightly hesitant about by complied anyways.  
"Yeah Bryce?"  
"I know it has been 2 years since we've met, which hasn't been long but I was wondering if..." Bryce's mind trailed off, almost as if he was afraid.  
"If?" Ryan questioned it a bit, ushering him on.  
Bryce got off the bench then got on one knee, there was a bright blush on his face. "If...Um......Will you marry me?" Ryan's face instantly lit up like the forth of July, tears were noticeable in his eyes.  
"Yes Bryce! Yes!" the older pulled the younger into a tight hug, laughing with joy. A wave of relief washed over Bryce as he kissed Ryan deeply on the lips. Their lives bonded even deeper than before and they couldn't wait for wedding day.


	9. Purest? Naw, it's Sinful {Angel/Demon AU!} (Songfic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ohm! Look at this new teddy bear Cartoonz got me!" His fellow angel friend ran up to him in excitement.  
> "You know Delirious.....If the 'man' upstairs catches you hanging out with him, you'll get a major punishment." Ryan replied teasingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw the song is Bruno Mars - Runaway Baby.

"Ohm! Look at this new teddy bear Cartoonz got me!" His fellow angel friend ran up to him in excitement.  
"You know Delirious.....If the 'man' upstairs catches you hanging out with him, you'll get a major punishment." Ryan replied teasingly.  
"The man upstairs can suck my dick!" Jonathan boasted back, obviously not caring. "Anyways, let's get in this carnival! Cartoonz said he'd be here!"  
Ryan just sighed and shook his head. Previously before Delirious showed up, Ohm was told to wait in the parking lot of the wonderful event behind him. He turned around and walked up to the ticket booth with Jon.  
"Two tickets please," Ohm said casually, and was handed the tickets. When they both stepped in, the small of carnival sweets filled their nostrils. "So...Do we wanna wait or?"  
"Cartoonz should be here already, so I'll text him," Delirious replied.  
......................................  
"Jon! Over here!" A bearded man waved to Jonathan, there was another person with him. They both ran over to Delirious and Ohm with wide grins; well at least the bearded man did.  
"Hey Cartoonz."  
"Sup DEL-irious~" Cartoonz put the empathizes on Del, "Who's this?" He continued.  
"Oh! Right! Ryan this is Luke, Luke this is Ryan! You know, Ohm?"  
"I see, nice to finally meet you man." Luke held out his hand.  
"Yeah, I hear a lot about you from Delirious."  
"Same."  
"Who's your friend?" Delirious pointed to the other man standing besides Cartoonz. He was very tall, taller than Ohm, Cartoonz, and Delirious. He looked to be around 6 foot. He had blond hair that looked like a fresh wheat field and gorgeous ocean blue eyes. The man seemed younger than Luke, 'Probably in his early 20's,' Ohm thought. He wasn't really too built like Ohm himself but in Ryan's eyes that didn't matter because he thought the man looked like the purest being on the planet.  
"Sorry 'bout that," Luke apologized to the man.  
"It's fine," His voice sounded smooth and lively.  
"Anyways, everyone this is Bryce, he's pretty cool, and he's our MVP for today." Luke stated while wrapping an arm around Bryce's shoulder.  
"Hi." Bryce gave a small wave and smile, looking directly at Ohm. Ohm just gave a small nod, his face flushing slightly.  
"Alright! Let's get this party started!" Delirious jumped up.  
"Whoa-whoa there, we're gonna ride the Ferris Wheel first, then~ party." Cartoonz patted him on the shoulder before leading the way. As the walked, the sounds of children got louder and families laughing; enjoying their time. Finally, they reached the line, and surprisingly it was short.  
"Next!" One of the staff members called. Cartoonz and Delirious got in the cart with Ohm, even Bryce, trying to follow. The staff stopped Ohm. "Sorry sir, 2 per cart."  
"Sorry." Ryan rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.  
"So it seems we get to ride together," Bryce exclaimed, their arms brushed together. Soon another cart came down and a couple stepped out, they looked to Ohm & Bryce.  
"Good luck you two! The view's amazing!" The woman whispered before walking off with her boyfriend.  
Ryan and Bryce flushed a bright red then stuttered out, "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"  
The people behind them laughed, then they got on to the cart. There was a long silence between the two.  
"So...Ryan, how old are you?" Bryce questioned.  
"I rather not tell, but you can go ahead." Ohm stated, redirecting the question back. Angels and Demons don't have an age, plus, Ohm didn't know if Bryce was an angel like himself.  
"Fine, be that way, I'm 21." Bryce replied while staring outside intensely. There was a look in his eyes, as if he was lying in someway, but Ohm shrugged it off. More silence befell them, but they seemed quite content with each other's company.  
"Sorry, we're stopping the Ferris Wheel due to technical difficulties!" One of the workers exclaimed over the intercoms. Ohm & Bryce could hear the other people in carts groaning.  
That's when an Idea popped into Bryce's head.  
"Hey Ohm?"  
"What's up?"  
"I bet you can't race me to the newest roller coaster!" Bryce stood up suddenly then stepped in front of Ryan. Ohm looked completely lost.  
"What do you mean?" Ohm asked. Before he could get a reply, Bryce kissed him softly on the lips, chest to chest, surprising the angel. Ohm closed his eyes and wrapped his hands around Bryce's waist, pulling Bryce even closer. Ryan could smell something faintly burning and pulled away from the kiss, there was a burn mark from the small cross bracelet on Ryan's right hand on Bryce's waist; he couldn't be.  
"You're a demon?" Ohm's eyes widened at the new learned fact.  
"The one and only....See you at the roller coaster!" Bryce's demon wings appeared and he flew out of the cart towards the newest attraction, leaving Ohm in a dazed state. Ryan's jaw was dropped and he looked like a lost puppy, but quickly he regained his composure. He pulled out his phone and texted Delirious.

Ohm: Hey Jon.  
Delirious: Yeah?  
Ohm: I think I've fallen for the devil's son and no holy water will cure me for this sin I'm about to atone.  
Delirious: I knew you would like Bryce! Now go get him tiger ;)

Ohm just shook his head and smirked, his wings starting to appear. He knew that this man was a wolf in sheep's clothing because at the end of the night he's going to be the one the he'll be holding.

I love you so  
That's what you'll say,  
You'll tell me baby, baby please don't go away  
But when I play, I never stay  
To every girl that I meet here, this is what I'll say,

Run run runaway, runaway baby  
Before I put my spell on you  
You better get get getaway, getaway darling  
'Cause everything you heard is true

You poor little heart will end up alone  
'Cause lord knows I'm a rolling stone  
So you better run run runaway, runaway baby


	10. I'm Sorry {Angst}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I covered my eyes and stared down at the corpse before me, 'Why did it have to be you?' I thought and held myself tighter. I stared down at Bryce's dead body, I felt so cold....So...Empty. I had took his life so violently, and yet I couldn't feel nothing. I had made a promise to him I couldn't keep.

-Flashback-

"Ryan!" I turned around to meet face to face with my lover, Bryce.  
"Yeah Bryce?"  
"Let's go on a walk if you don't mind," He stated. It was 8:40 PM, pitch black outside, and heavy winds howling into the sky. Bryce's face looked very unsure but at the same time he looked very confident, almost as if he was trying to prove something.  
"Are you sure? This late at night?" I questioned, "What about what we heard on the news? There's a psycho maniac on the loose."  
"I think we'll be fine, plus if we do run into them, we can probably out number them." Bryce didn't back down from my statement. "And, you'll protect me right?"  
"Of course," I lied. I hadn't told him about how this psycho maniac was me, and I try to tell him but he always changes the subject before I can say something. These crimes I've committed have been going on for a month now and so on, I never seem to be under any suspicion for the longest time. Before me and Bryce was in a relationship, he was originally my victim but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to do it, well, until now.  
With a swift nod, he opened the house door and led us into the night. It was very very silent, only the sound of the wind brushing by was filling our ears. Bryce distanced himself from me by a couple feet, but I managed to stay close on his tail.  
"We'll turn here," Bryce without hesitation led us into a dark alleyway. Soon, the alleyway came to a dead-end, Bryce kept his back to me. "I know what you've done."  
"What do you mean?" I asked and watched as he slowly turned around.  
"About the killings......*Sigh*.......Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I tried to but you kept changing the subject, so I thought it was best to not say anything."  
"But Ohm.....You're wanted, you could be arrested at any minute!"  
"It's not like I wanted this either Bryce!"  
"Then why didn't you tell me the truth?! Are you afraid of something!?"  
"No! If I told you the truth I knew you would hate me!"  
"Why would I hate you Ohm?!"  
"BECAUSE!.....You were suppose to be my first victim here." I looked away, I could tell Bryce was dumbfounded.

"You....What?" There was hurt in his voice.  
"I was suppose to murder you the night I had seduced you, but I couldn't bring myself to do it."  
"Then why are you in a relationship with me?" Bryce's voice had cracked, by the time I looked back, there were tears streaming down his face. Then something in me broke, I felt as if Bryce wasn't important anymore so I kept my cool.  
"I don't know, but I know I could never hurt you Bryce," I rambled, stepping closer to him. "So please...Don't hate me." I wrapped my arms around him, developing him into a tight hug. Bryce sobbed into my chest shaking slightly.  
"I-I could n-never h-hate you," He softly sobbed. I pulled him away from my chest and looked directly into his ocean eyes. My hands were on his shoulders and started to slowly inched their way up to his neck.  
"Then don't hate me for this." Quickly, I strangled his neck with full force. Bryce was squirming and shaking violently as we both fell to the ground. I pinned him and pushed him even further down into the ground and started to slap his head into the concrete. Finally, one last hard slap into the concrete and I heard a loud crunch, Bryce stopped his squirming and his hands slowly slipped away from my wrists. A final tear slipped down his face as his soul drained away from his body.  
I stood up and opened my palms, then closed them again to regain feeling. I looked back down to see blood seeping away from Bryce's skull, a pure look of shock and fear upon his face.

-End of Flashback-

I moved my hands away from my eyes and rubbed them together to create friction, they were desperately cold. 'Only if you hadn't said anything...I'm sorry for taking you away too soon,' I thought as I made was out of the alleyway towards our house, I knew I had to leave before daylight.

Only I can fix my problems...


	11. Our Little Wonderland {Fluff}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Knock knock knock*
> 
> Hazel eyes awake to heavy banging on his porch door, stretching from his nap upon the couch.
> 
> *Knock knock knock*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Ariana Grande - Last Christmas

*Knock knock knock*

Hazel eyes awake to heavy banging on his porch door, stretching from his nap upon the couch.

*Knock knock knock*

"I'm coming!" Ryan slowly made way to the door and ran his fingers through his hair. As soon as he opened the door, he saw a purple beanie and a bright familiar face that managed to beam as bright as a midnight star. "Hey Bryce."

"Ohm, it's 3:45....Did you forget?" Bryce asked with a worried face, 'What is he worried about?' thought Ryan as he rubbed his eyelids sleepily.

"Forget what?" Ohm furrowed his eyebrows and let Bryce in to his home away from the frozen coldness outside. He walked over to his phone and saw a small notification lighting up, today he was suppose to spend Christmas with Bryce. "Oh shit!" Ohm quickly booked to his room while Bryce let out a laugh.

"Jeez, if that's how you were going to react, I should've call sooner!" Bryce yelled from the bottom of the stairwell. The was some muffled grumbling and a small bang before Ohm walked down the stairwell; this time dressed and ready for a day out on the town.

"I'm so sorry Bryce."

"It's fine, anyways, you ready to sing some Christmas carols?"

"I thought we were going ice skating first!" Ohm whined, walking to the front door with Bryce in pursuit.

"I'm joking! Now let's go!" Bryce pulled Ohm into the outside. The sidewalks were slightly frosted over, roads almost filled in snow, the trees had icicles from all sizes, and yards were either filled with snowmen or Christmas decorations. Ryan let out a sigh, taking in the scenery before hopping in his car and setting out for the ice-skating ring.

~~~~~~Timeskip! - Ice-Skating Ring~~~~~~

"So, have you ever skated before Ohm?" Bryce was tightening his left skate as he look Ryan into the eyes. Ryan shook his head swiftly, taking his time putting on the skates.

"I never really had an interest for it, but I guess it's good to try new things." Ohm replied, following Bryce out onto the ring. Not even a second onto the ice, Ohm slipped butt first on the surface with Bryce laughing loudly in the background.

"Haha-Oh my gosh!"

"Stop laughing!"

Bryce wiped away a tear and helped Ohm off the ice. "I see why you don't have an interest for ice skating," He watched Ohm clutch on to the ring for dear life.

"I think I might sit out fo-oof!" Ryan fell right back onto the ground. Bryce laughed once more then was suddenly pulled to the ground, and also fell butt first onto the ice. "Gotcha bitch!" Ryan let out his infamous giggle and clapped his hands together in delight.

"Wow, aren't you clever." Bryce teased and stood up bringing Ohm with him. "Now let's ice-skate!" Bryce took off with out him.

"WAIT!" Ryan struggled to stay upright but managed to follow the ring's railing. 'You can do this Ryan,' He thought to himself then looked up to see Bryce doing flips and twirls; Ohm was very amazed at this. After 5 minutes, He managed to keep himself upright and even skate without the railing and decided to sneak up on Bryce. Bryce was talking to a young girl, showing her the steps on how to do twirls, silently, Ohm slid up to him quietly; signaling the girl to be quiet as well.

"And as you do the twirl, making sure that you have enough speed to finish off with, okay?" The girl simply nodded at him and pointed behind him. "Hm?" As Bryce turned around, he let out a scream and fell to the ground instantly, the girl and Ryan were laughing together. "That was not funny!" Bryce groaned.

"It was too!" Ohm finally calmed down and shook slightly. "You wanna go to a cafe? I'm starting to get bit cold."

"Yeah, I think it's best to leave early so we can start sing carols, you know?"

"Alrighty then!"

~~~~~~Timeskip! - After thy cafe!~~~~~~

"Dude, that was a good caramel macchiato," Bryce sighed out and Ohm hummed in agreement. They were driving back to Ryan's place for the day, it was starting to get really dark out.

"Sadly we couldn't sing carols like you wanted to, Bryce." Ryan replied while giving him a look of sincerity. Bryce just continued to drive and turned on the radio.

♪ Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special, oh, yeah, yeah. ♪ 

Ariana Grande played softly on the radio, it was from her Christmas Kisses album. Both Ohm and Bryce sat in a comfortable silence while the radio played, then Bryce started to sing with the song.

♪ Thought we belonged together  
At least that's what you said  
I should've known better  
You again (again)  
Boy, you blew it  
How could you do it, do it, oh, yeah? ♪

Bryce's voice was smooth and soft, it was like a melody to Ryan's ears. Ryan turned the radio up a bit so Bryce could continue on with his little show.

♪ But last Christmas  
I gave you my heart, gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away (gave it away)  
This year  
To save me from tears (you got it)  
I'll give it to someone special ♪

Now it was Bryce's turn to be amused, Ryan has started singing with him. Bryce gave him a small glance. Ryan's voice was a perfect bass, a little rough but smooth to a touch.

♪ Ooh, yeah  
How could you leave ?  
You broke my heart with no warning  
Boy, you blew it  
How could you do it, do it, oh, yeah? ♪

Finally, they pulled into the driveway as song continued. Bryce looked at Ohm and he did the same; they both had wide grins on their faces. Slowly, they moved closer to each other.

♪ This is our last (last) last (last) Christmas.  
You broke my heart  
Last (last) last (last) Christmas  
You broke my heart  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special. ♪

♪ I hate that I remember  
I wish I could forget  
What you did last December  
You left my heart a mess (you left my heart a mess)  
(This year)  
To save me from tears (oh, baby)  
I'll give it to someone special)  
Boy, you blew it  
How could you do it, do it? ♪

As the song ended, their lips crashed together into a kiss. Bryce and Ryan were moving in sync, the kiss was slow and passionate; they were pouring their hearts out. Finally at a stand still, they pulled away, resting their foreheads together and giving loving gazes.

"So....How 'bout this weather?" Ohm casually said, Bryce snorted at him. 

"Great, now how does hot chocolate and cuddling sound?" Bryce winked at Ohm.

"And I'll put on Frosty The Snowman?"

"Make it A Christmas Carol, then you can all it a date."

"Well then, shall we get in side?" Ryan bowed slightly.

"Of course my good sir." They both went inside and cuddled their hearts out with chocolate kiss and a nice warmth from the fire. Both their Christmas presents came early, and may it always be a jolly new year.


	12. Operation: Lovestruck {Rainbow Six Siege!AU} Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Alright! Everybody gather around! We got a new mission," Delirious was standing in the open-kitchen, next to the middle island. A new recruit, Cartoonz, and Bryce were sitting in the living area of the office, playing a good game of Uno.

"Alright! Everybody gather around! We got a new mission," Delirious was standing in the open-kitchen, next to the middle island. A new recruit, Cartoonz, and Bryce were sitting in the living area of the office, playing a good game of Uno.  
"Uno!"  
"Goddammit Bryce!" Both the recruit and Cartoonz let an aggravated sigh.

"Can y'all motherfuckers quit playing Uno?! It's urgent, let's go!" Delirious shouted, stopping their game completely. They all sighed and stood up without hesitation, but Bryce didn't move from his spot. The recruit coughed awkwardly, then left in a hurry.

"Hey...Where's Ohm?" Everyone looked at each other except for Delirious.

"That's why I'm calling you over!" Jon replied, "Ohm has been captured and it's our job to get him back!"

"Okay Jonathan, what's the situation?" Cartoonz' face said 'Done with this bullshit,' but at the same time he looked at Bryce with sincerity. Luke knew Bryce had a crush on Ohm for awhile, and the young man has been waiting to ask.

"Now y'all are paying attention, the situation is a hostage situation. Ohm is being held in a 7-corridor mansion, the yard is a quarter of a football field, so it'll be easy to get across without being spotted."

"Don't you mean hard?" Bryce questioned. "Because if they have a Glaz, they'll be able to spot us as we cross the yard."

"True, Bryce you think you can come in as a thermite?"

"Woah, woah! Wait a minute, I didn't finish explaining the building fully." Delirious stopped the two in their tracks. "The garage is literally underground, which in this case, they'll expect us to breach under not over."

"Shoot." Bryce turned away, pondering about the situation they're all forced into. Then an idea popped into his mind, "THAT'S THE POINT!" He shouted.

"Calm down man." Cartoonz patted Bryce's shoulder.

"Sorry......But if Ohm is being held in the garage-"

"He is," Jon interrupted, Bryce gave a small nod of annoyance & acknowledgement.

"As I was saying, instead of thermiting under, we can thermite from above and create a distraction." He drew onto the blueprints given. Both Cartoonz and Delirious looked at each other in curiosity.

"That's a good plan but...How are we gonna breach into the basement?" Jonathan pointed out. Then a computer intelligence started to speak and explain from the table, its name is AD.

"As explained before, the garage is basically a basement, so there are two ways to breach in. One, the parking space that leads down into the front entrance of the garage, or Two, on the first floor there is an elevator that leads directly down into the garage. The garage has 3 rooms, the elevator lobby, security room, and the work space." AD explained before shutting down completely.

"We could try the first floor, but the only problem is that if we go down the elevator, we'll be cornered," Luke stated.

"So we'll go down the elevator's shaft, but I'll stay in the elevator to create a mirage."

"Are you sure about that Jon?"

"Yeah Luke, I think we can do it" Delirious stated firmly before cheering, "Let's go kill some motherfuckers!" They all began to pack up for their mission.


	13. Operation: Lovestruck {Rainbow Six Siege!AU} Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well then, y'all ready to do this?" Luke asked, they were up against the fence, ready to breach.

~~~Timeskip! - Outside of Mansion~~~

"Well then, y'all ready to do this?" Luke asked, they were up against the fence, ready to breach.

"Fuck yes! I'll go first and take out them cameras," Delirious bounced in excitement.

"Already done," Bryce replied over the com. Luke and Jon looked over to see Bryce already climbing up to the roof, probably going to set the charges, in a hurry. Delirious let out a disappointed groan and Cartoonz snorted at him.

"Damn Bryce, going all out on this one, yeah?" Luke followed after while dragging Delirious along.

"For Ohm, I'll do anything." Bryce checked the roof for any unknown enemies.

"Oooo~ Someone got's a crush!" Jon teased, Cartoonz just shook his head.

"Yeah, I do, and I'm not about to let him die first." Finally they were all on the roof, and began setting charges in certain areas. Bryce and Luke went back on to the ground while Jonathan snuck onto the second floor, hidden inside a closet.

Carefully, Cartoonz quietly broke a barricade then entered with Bryce following close behind. Luckily, there were no enemies in the room.

"Whenever you're Delirious, I'll set off the charges." Bryce commented over the com. Silence filled the air for a good 2 minutes. "Jon, you there?"

"Yeah, just thinking, you can set off the charges now." Delirious let out a small chuckle.

Bryce clicked the switch, setting the charges off. The charges managed to shake the whole building, and yelling was heard loud and clear.

"Here they come~," Luke muttered in sing-song voice quietly.

"Check the area! No one escapes you here?! I want them dead!" One of soldiers screamed, making it very noticeable where they were. Footsteps moved down the hall and soon was on the second floor. Cartoonz and Bryce left their hiding place to be only followed by the one and only Delirious himself. They finally came across the elevator without hesitation.

"Well then ladies, after you." Delirious joked as they stepped into the elevator.

"Hoist me up," Bryce exclaimed and was hoisted up while he opened the hatch to the elevator shaft. He then dropped his gun and pulled Luke up with him, then threw a small device at Jon.

"Whatya do that for?!" Jonathan complained.

"So no one can call or open the elevator until we get to the bottom, Sherlock." Cartoonz answered for Bryce.

"Oh, ok." Delirious then stuck the device to the elevator's control panel. Slowly, They both got onto the elevator shaft's ladder and slid all the way down to the basement section.

"Start the diversion," Bryce commanded.

"Roger that."

As the elevator moved down, Bryce and Luke slipped into a vent that led into the floorboards.

*Ding - Dong* The elevator had stopped.

"Who's there?" The sound of two guns being prepped above them. Then the elevator doors opened, Delirious stepped out with his hands up.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Delirious motherfucker!" Quickly, Bryce and Cartoonz shot through the floor, annihilating the two soldiers completely. They both kicked the floor panel and climbed out. Delirious ran back to the elevator to pick up his gun.

"Me and Jon will stay here to keep an eye out, you go get Ohm," Cartoonz flipped over a table while Jonathan did the same, Bryce gave a grateful nod before moving onto the next room.

"Ohm should be in a hidden cell in the work-space," Delirious instructed.

"Thanks." Bryce quietly walked into the work-space, scanning the room. The were no enemies to be sighted and he began to look for the hidden cell. He finally came across a bookshelf. 'Strange..I can feel a breeze here,' He thought and pulled on it slightly. There was a hitching sound, so Bryce gave it a huge slam instead and the hidden door flew wide open. A long staircase seem to lead into multiple cells that were also underground. None of them seemed to have Ryan locked inside. Soon, Bryce came to a full-on lock down cell, he crept next to it and listened for any noises.


	14. Operation: Lovestruck {Rainbow Six Siege!AU} Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a constant shuffling, a lot more than a single person could make on their own. Cautiously, Bryce opened the door and was face-to-face with Ohm and the man behind it all.

There was a constant shuffling, a lot more than a single person could make on their own. Cautiously, Bryce opened the door and was face-to-face with Ohm and the man behind it all.  
"Well well, this must be your teammate." The man said, speaking into Ohm's ear. Ryan was tied to a chair; there were chains locking him to the floor. He struggled recklessly in the chair while looking into Bryce's, pleading for him to leave.  
"Let him go." Bryce commanded in a low voice. The man laughed and threw down his weapon.  
"I think you'll have to take him from me," He cracked his knuckles. Bryce also threw down his gun, this man wanted a 1v1 without interference; if wants Ohm, he's going to have to play it cool. Ryan's eyes instantly widened at the gesture, stopping his struggle. "Well then, shall we play?"  
"Bite me," Bryce spat before the man charged at him. He was slammed up against a wall, leaving him in a daze. With a quick recovery, Bryce threw a punch at the man and knocked him away. The man stumbled in Ohm's direction and he stepped closer, Ohm headbutted him. In return, he was socked in the eye, causing Ohm to moan in pain. Bryce instantly came to Ryan's aid and pulled the man off, punching him in thy gut. The man managed to pull Bryce down with him then pinned Bryce to the floor, choking him. Bryce struggled and reached out for a nearby object, which happen to be a brick, smashing upside the man's head. The man fell limp besides Bryce, knocked out cold.  
"Bryce......Bryce!" Delirious shouted over the com.  
"Yeah?" Bryce sounded breathless.  
"What happened? I could hear everything."  
"Nothing, just ran into a little trouble," Bryce stated. "Me and Ohm will be up in a sec."  
"Okay, see you then man." Bryce walked over to Ohm and began to pick the locks to thy chains. Then removed the cloth wrapped around Ohm's mouth.

"Ow." Ryan whined as he stood up stretching.  
"You're welcome," Bryce sarcastically replied. Ryan just gave him a cheeky smile.  
"Sorry....Did you miss me much?" Ohm teased slightly, wobbling with each step. Bryce snorted and rolled his eyes.  
"Not really." Ohm grabbed his chest, making a hurt face.  
"Bryce how could you?!"  
"You'll be fine, anyways, let's get going before anything else happens."  
"Right, after you then." Ryan spoke in a Gentleman's voice.  
"Why thank you my good sir!" Bryce praised with a goofy grin. They both quickly headed towards the hidden stairwell, obviously making sure to lock the cell behind them. Once Bryce and Ryan made it back to the main lobby, they found Delirious and Cartoonz playing Uno behind one of the flipped tables.  
"Really guys?" Bryce gave a skeptical look. Ohm laughed while the others stopped their glory moment.  
"What? You took too long man."  
"Yeah, me and Del here were just waiting on you two lovebirds." Cartoonz supported Jon then ended the argument by walking towards the elevator. Safely, they all made it out of the State House.

~~~Timeskip - Head-Quarters~~~

"So Bryce."  
"Yeah?" The young man had just finished his shower, drying his hair. As Bryce stepped out into the living quarters, Cartoonz was waiting for him.  
"When are going to confess to Ohm?" Luke gave a serious look.  
"I-I don't know."  
"Well, don't wait forever. Someone will take him eventually," Luke waved Bryce off as he walked into the hallway. There was silence for a minute until Bryce heard someone yell down the hall.  
"Oh Brycey~!" Ryan entered the room with a bright smile on his face. Then clutched his shoulder in pain, "Ow! Ow.."  
"Are you okay?" Bryce came to Ryan's side, helping him to the couch.  
"Yeah, but I have something to ask you."  
"Uh, ok?"  
"So...I-I was wondering if you would like to g-go out with me this Saturday?" Ohm rambled,"I mean! Y-you don't have to but-"  
"Hey."  
"Y-you're probably not even into guys-"  
"Ohm!" Bryce yelled, snapping Ohm out of his thoughts. "Yes! I'll go out with you."  
"Really?" Ryan's eyes were hopeful.  
"Yes! Actually, I was going to ask you the same thing," Bryce confessed.  
"Ha...Wow, I can't believe this," Ryan breathed out.  
"You better believe it," Bryce winked. "I'll see you Saturday." He gave Ryan a soft kiss to the lips then left towards the hallway.  
"Right, see you Saturday......" Ohm put a hand on his lips and smiled to himself. "Hey Cartoonz! Think you can help me with a date?"

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter & wattpad: @DeluctOtuChan  
> My tumblr: deluctotuchan.tumblr.com


End file.
